A Prisoner of Heart
by DinTheUltimateMaverick
Summary: Sequal to "By Love to Remember". The city is is crisis, and soon, the world will be if nobody can stop Sonic, but Blaze is the only one who can do so, and destroying one's love is not an easy task. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Ugh, this was NOT supposed to take so long.....but I finally got my lazy ass around to writing this bit. This Story won't last long; about 3 chapters give or take. Anyways, since this is a new "story", I need a new disclaimer:

**I do NOT own any of the characters in this fanfic, except for Din.**

Now then, enjoy "A Prisoner of Heart"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos.

"I am the controller of that Chaos!"

Sonic the Hedgehog, consumed by the power of Mavericks, was driven to hunt for blood. He killed countless victims, and used their blood to empower the Sapphire that was rooted in his heart. As a result, his fur turned to a dark shade of blue, and his irises vanished from his head. He wore the pelt of a black hedgehog that he recently murdered, as a sign that he would not hold back, even against his own species. The town was in crisis, buildings were falling, molten rock was seeping through cracks in the ground, and on top of it all, Sonic was destroying what little remains of the city.

"Sonic!"

He spun around, and saw Shadow staring at him with hatred in his eyes, and a chaos emerald in his right hand.

"Hmph, if it isn't the self proclaimed 'Ultimate Life Form', what brings you here on this beautiful day?" Sonic claimed, pointing at the sky that had turned into a sea of red clouds.

"You….you're killing innocent people, people that had nothing to do with you!"

"Well, you're very observant. Tell me what you want!"

"I want you to stop, I made a promise…a promise to Maria, that-"

"Shut up about Maria! She's dead, she's rotting in the ground, waiting for her soul to be wiped from the face of this world, and when that happens, you'll forget all about her."

"How DARE you talk about Maria that way?!? I'll show you…..CHAOS PUNISHMENT!"

Shadow held the chaos emerald close to his chest, and vanished from sight, only to reappear behind Sonic, with his fist raised high.

"CHAOS, SPE- guh….."

He felt a sharp pain in his stomach, and looked down to see what it was; Sonic had his hand thrusted into his chest.

"Your petty little teleportation tricks will not work on me!" Sonic yelled, before giving a swift tug on Shadow's heart, and relieving him of it.

"SHADOW!!"

It was Marine, and she was running in haste to catch the onyx hedgehog. Before she could get near him though, Sonic had scooped a good amount of Shadow's blood in one hand, and tossed the body to Marine with his other hand.

"Keep your little boyfriend, he is of no use to me now." Sonic said, smearing the blood onto his chest before it immediately vanished.

"Why Sonic? Why did you kill him?"

"Simple, my darling." He shadow stepped behind Marine and leaned closer to her ear, making her break out in cold sweat. "Blood…is…power…"

"Oh please don't kill me Sonic, I know that I've been annoying at times, but I never really did anything wrong!" She said, tears running down her face like a waterfall.

"Do not worry, I won't kill you, for your blood would serve no benefit if I consumed it, but I DO need the blood of another person."

"Wh-who?" She shivered.

"Blaze…."

Marine, completely terrified of what he would do, sprinted away from the indigo hedgehog without second thought.

'Oh…I hope this is a bad dream….'

----------------Entering Mystic Ruins……-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blaze, you have to get a hold of yourself! This isn't Sonic…it's that gem in his heart." Tails said in a comforting voice, but it didn't help the feline, as teardrops cascaded down her face.

"It is him….it's all my fault….I hurt him….I made him this way…."

"No you didn't! This, Din guy, was the one who made him this way. You had nothing to do with this." Tails said, bringing Blaze's head to his chest, as he stroked her back, somewhat calming her down.

"Come on Blaze, it's okay."

"I guess," She said, wiping tears from her face, "But we still have to stop Sonic from destroying everything."

"Well, I don't know how to do that without killing him…."

"WHAT?!?!?"

"Erm…no, I don't mean it like that! He's become too powerful to stop by normal means, so the only way to stop him would be if he accepted your love again, or died."

"Well….the first option is out…."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, he thinks that I tried to kill him for no reason….but I just wanted him to spar using all f his strength."

"He probably knows that, but he's under too much influence of the amulet."

"Hmm….I still don't know, if I try to even get close to him, he'll go berserk and try to kill me."

"I think he's trying to do that anyways…"

Blaze broke free of Tails' embrace, and started towards the front door, but she was immediately halted by Tail's grip on her.

"Take these with you!" Tails said, holding the seven Sol Emeralds that Blaze was bound to protect.

"Thanks…"

--------------------Entering Crisis City-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Scream, SCREAM!"

Sonic was holding a red, female hedgehog by her neck, squeezing every drop of air out of her lungs, and turning her face pale.

"STOP IT!"

Sonic turned to see a fireball headed his way, and he simply knocked it away.

"So princes…I see you've come."

"Yes, and I am here to stop you, even if I have to use force." Blaze said, giving Tails a signal to fly to a safe location, before she ignited her hands with fire.

"My my princess, you seem to want to fight dirty, I cannot allow that." Sonic said, snapping his fingers, which doused the flames.

"Wha-?"

"You see, my dear, you still love me, and with that love towards me, I can control your flames as if they were my own."

"But….how?"

"Our hearts are still linked together."

Sonic shadow stepped behind her, and gave her a quick lick to the neck, making her moan and growl at the same time. She took this as an opportunity to strike, and swung at Sonic, but he vanished from sight, only to reappear floating in the sky.

"It seems we have a temper, don't we? Well, if you're so quick to start this battle, then let's make it more interesting, shall we?"

"Very well." Blaze said, absorbing the energy that the Sol Emeralds contained, before a spark set off in her body, and triggered her super form: Burning Blaze.

"Ah, there we are, now, it will be a pleasure to take your blood!"

"I'm not letting you get any stronger, this ends here and now!"

"So be it, but before this is over, I will have your heart once again!"

And with that, they started towards each other.

I'd like to remind you that you must first read "By Love to Remember" if you have not done so already. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, but I won't upload another until next week, School and all. Anyways, see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Woo! New chapter, although this chapter isn't anything to be happy about, it's a little.....heartbreaking.... I think I'll listen to _Dreams of an Absolution_ while you read this....  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Storm clouds drew near, as the sapphire hedgehog, and amethyst feline attacked one another. Every time they clashed, the sound of thunder would crack, as if it were a part of the battle itself. Neither combatant would loosen up their attack, nor would they stop for a moment's notice, for fear of being killed by the other.

"You've gotten…a lot….stronger….my dearest!" Sonic breathed, in between clashes.

"I…could say….the same about you….my love."

"Tell me, have you ever thought of serving with me, and becoming my queen?"

"No, I cannot do that."

"And why not?"

"Someone once told me, that he loved me, and would risk everything in the world, just to be with me. I want to do the same for him…"

"I see…but I'm afraid that person will never see you again, for he will be the one who takes your life!"

Sonic rushed Blaze with a series of punches that forced her to block them by covering her face with her arms, but with every punch, she was pushed farther, and farther backwards, until eventually Sonic tired out.

"Ha….is that all….you are capable of?"

"Please, Sonic, come back, I know you're in there…"

"Heheheh, you still believe that pitiful weakling is still alive?"

"Yes…Sonic has always made it out alive, always."

"I'm afraid this time, he…..ngh!"

A sharp pain shot through Sonic's mind, forcing him to clench his head, as his irises started to slowly return to his head.

"Ughhhh…..Blaze….kill…..me…..now…."

"Sonic?!?!"

"Do…it…"

"I-I can't I love you…I don't want you to leave!"

Slowly, Sonic made his way towards Blaze, twitching along the way. Unsure of who was _really_ in control of the body, she held her battle stance, but she eased herself when Sonic embraced her in a comforting hug.

"Ngh….Blaze….I love you….and if you love me….you'd kill me…."

"What kind of-"

Her sentence was cut short by the warming sensation she got from Sonic's affectionate licking. As his tongue lashed at her cheek, she loosened her stance and buried her head in Sonic's shoulder. However, Sonic pushed her head off, and broke the embrace, screaming in pain, as his irises began to fade again.

"Agh! Blaze….get away…NOW!"

She obeyed, and immediately repelled herself from the hedgehog, as his screams softened, until they could be heard no more.

'_I think I'm a good distance away now…'_ She thought, inspecting her current location, which was above a vast sea.

"How did you manage to get all the way here?"

She quickly spun around, only to be see a leg coming her way, with no time to react. As connected with her stomach, her vision became blurry, and she was slowly losing control of her body.

"Oh my, are you out of energy already?" Sonic said with an impish smirk on his face.

"No…not now…"

He threw strings of brutal punches and kicks, that made her cough up blood every time she got hit, until he gave her a final kick that sent her flying a good distance aways.

"Hmm…this is getting rather boring, wouldn't you agree my princess?"

"….."

"I guess it's time to end this….pity…and you were so much fun to toy around with."

Blaze slowly drifted towards him, half conscious, with a look of sorrow on her face.

"I have failed….there's no point anymore. Not even the Sol Emeralds can defeat you."

"Ah, so _now_ you get it!"

"End me….end me, so I can be with my beloved Sonic."

"Hmph! Very well, I hope you two live happily in the afterlife!"

Sonic raised his hand towards Blaze, and in a flash, a crude lance made of dark matter rushed towards Blaze, and pierced her heart, forcing a line of crimson to escape her body. Her body reverted out of her super form, and her eyes grew dull, as she started falling towards the sea.

"No, BLAZE!" Sonic screamed, his eyes returning to their normal state, and his fur becoming lighter. He rushed towards Blaze without haste, and fighting the evil inside of his mind, at the same time.

'_What? You're not supposed to do that! Let me finish what I started!!!!"_

Sonic ignored the voice, and caught Blaze, holding her in his arms as if he had just married her.

"Blaze…"

"Well…here I am, battered and bloody in the arms of the man I love….how embarrassing."

"Wha-? You….you still love me, even after all I've done to you?"

She raised a hand, and cupped it on Sonic's cheek.

"I could never stop loving you….besides….that wasn't you, it was the stone."

"Blaze…."

_In the night-light, do you see what you dream  
All your troubles, are they all what they seem_

_Look around you, then you may realize_  
_All the preachers, all with their lies_

_And I might know of our future  
But then you still control the past_

_Only you know if you'll be together  
Only you know if we shall last_

She stared into his eyes, and saw that they were full of tears, and disbelief. In an effort to reduce those tears, the pulled his head over hers, and gave him a lengthy, and passionate kiss, before pulling away, and coughing up more blood.

"It's….time…I cannot stay here any longer…."

"No, no, not now, I love you! I want to stay with you….please…"

Blaze moved her hand to Sonic's chest, and began to rub it, for both comfort, and another reason.

"Well….there is….another way…"

Catching on to what she was hinting, Sonic simply nodded his head, and held her hand.

"Yes…please…do it. I want to stay with you….forever…"

"Are…you sure?"

"Yes Blaze, I'm very sure."

_In the night-light, do you still feel your pain  
For the valor you wait; it never came  
If you were able, would you go change the past  
To mend a faux paux with one last chance_

_And I might know of our future  
But then you still control the past_

_Only you know if you'll be together  
Tonight_

_'Cause every night I will save your life  
And every night I will be with you  
'Cause every night I still lay awake  
And I dream of an absolution_

_'Cause every night I will make it right  
And every night I will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same  
In my dream of an absolution_

"Very well…." She said, before using the last of her strength to pierce his chest with her hand, and grab hold of his heart.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"I love you….Blaze the cat….and I would do anything, even die, just to be with you forever."

"I love you too….Sonic the hedgehog."

"My beautiful princess…."

"My handsome prince…."

_In the night-light, do you see what you dream  
All your triumph and all you'll ever be_

_Look around you, then you may realize  
Happiness lies trapped in misery_

_And who knows what of our future  
We can all try to change the past_

_Only you know if you'll be together  
Tonight_

With the last of the words said, she gave his heart a good squeeze, crushing it, and the gem, into pieces.

"Ngh….I will be with you…..forever…."

"Yes…forever. I wouldn't have it any other way."

As they shared one last kiss, the dark and ominous clouds disappeared from the sky, and let the sunshine run free once again. The bodies fell from the sky, and sank into the deepest crevice of the ocean, still wrapped in each other's arms, still engaged in a kiss.

_'Cause every night I will save your life  
And every night I will be with you  
'Cause every night I still lay awake  
And I dream of an absolution_

_'Cause every night I will make it right  
And every night I will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same  
In my dream of an absolution_

This chapter....I cried.....I had to.....the song suit it so perfectly....Another chapter....coming soon....


End file.
